


Snow Days And Pillow Forts

by Dragonsrule18



Series: The Papyrisk Chronicles [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Adult Frisk (Undertale), Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Papyrus (Undertale) Being Papyrus, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Frisk has had a long, cold, exhausting day at work, and to top it off, the power went out and the house is freezing cold.  Thankfully, her boyfriend, the Great Papyrus, has a plan to cheer her up and keep them both warm.  Just a little bit of Papyrisk wintertime fluff set in the Papyrisk Chronicles series, but it can easily be read alone.
Relationships: Frisk/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: The Papyrisk Chronicles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004691
Kudos: 17
Collections: All The Undertale Floof





	Snow Days And Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MotherOftheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOftheUniverse/gifts).



Frisk shivered as she clocked out of her day job at the coffee house. It was a cold winter day, snow falling heavily, and she had been stuck at the drive thru window her whole shift. The top of her uniform was soaked from reaching out the window to hand customers their orders as they sat in their warm cars, complained about the weather, and changed their orders fifty times.

At least now she could get in her own warm car, go home, and take a nice hot shower, then make something hot for her and Papyrus's dinner, maybe the hearty beef stew her mom used to make on cold days.

She put on her coat and said goodbye to her boss before heading out and struggling across the icy parking lot. She got into her car and started it up, turning on the heater.

But instead of blowing hot air, the heater blew cold, and refused to warm up even though she had it on full blast. She groaned. The coldest day of the year, she was freezing, and her heater was broken. She'd have to have Papyrus take a look at it.

She drove home, navigating the snowy roads carefully, her coat and gloves barely taking any of the chill away. She was relieved when she got home. She got out of her car...and promptly slipped on a patch of ice and fell on her ass.

She cursed under her breath as she got up, rubbing her sore butt. She brushed the snow off herself and stumbled instead, eager to get into the warm house.

Only to find out that the power was out and the house was COLD.

Frisk wanted to scream, cry, and rip out her hair in frustration. This was the frosting(literally) to a terrible, no good, very bad day. No power meant no hot shower, no heating, and that she couldn't even cook dinner.

Her eyes landed on the fireplace in the living room. At least they had that and they had gotten plenty of wood, so they wouldn't freeze to death.

After getting out of her damp clothes, toweling off, and putting on her favorite fuzzy purple sweater and a thick pair of sweatpants, Frisk got the wood and her lighter and built the fire, then got a bunch of blankets and some flashlights from their room. She put the flashlights on the coffee table so that they wouldn't have to fumble for them if the power was still out when it got dark, then sat down on the couch, wrapping herself up in blankets.

Papyrus would be home in an hour or so. If the power was still out then, she'd order them takeout for dinner. But for now, she could relax.

She cuddled her blankets and listened to the crackling of the fire. The heat took the chill out of the air, making her feel a lot better. Exhausted from her long day, her eyes began drifting shut and she fell asleep.

...

She woke to gentle fingers running through her hair and a skeleton kiss on her temple. She blinked open her eyes and gazed at her smiling boyfriend. "Hey. Sorry I fell asleep." she told him as she sat up to give him a kiss.

He happily kissed her back, then sat on the couch next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "DON'T BE SORRY, HUMAN! I'M GLAD YOU GOT SOME REST! WHEN YOU CALLED ME AT LUNCH, YOU SOUNDED VERY TIRED."

"It's been a rough day." she admitted, cuddling into him. "Is the power still out?"

"YES, BUT NEVER FEAR! WHILE YOU WERE ASLEEP, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAME UP WITH THE PERFECT PLAN TO KEEP US WARM! BEHOLD!" He gestured, and Frisk turned to see what he had done.

Papyrus had used every pillow in the house, some cushions, their kitchen chairs, and a big afghan to make an elaborate pillow fort in front of the fire. Frisk grinned widely for the first time that day.

...

Frisk ordered them diner from their favorite Chinese restaurant and they ate in the pillow fort, talking and laughing happily. Frisk's terrible day was soon forgotten as they began a rousing game of Would You Rather.

"So Papyrus, would you rather...drink a cup of French fry grease or listen to Sans's puns for twenty four hours?" Frisk asked as she took a bite of her egg roll.

Papyrus groaned loudly. "YOU HAVE AN EVIL MIND, HUMAN. BOTH THOSE OPTIONS ARE TERRIBLE!"

Frisk smirked. "You know the rules, Papyrus. You gotta choose one."

"OH FINE...I GUESS...I'D LISTEN TO SANS'S PUNS." he groaned dramatically.

Frisk giggled. "You can't hide it. You secretly love them."

"YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS MY BROTHER! BUT I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!" He grinned evilly, or at least as evilly as someone as sweet as Papyrus could look. "FRISK, WOULD YOU RATHER...HANG OUT WITH JERRY FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK OR BE STUCK IN A ROOM WITH A BUNCH OF POLITICIANS FOR TWENTY FOUR HOURS?"

"Can I punch any of them?"

Papyrus sighed. "NO, HUMAN. YOU HAVE TO BE NICE."

"Aww, Papyrus, they're all so awful!" Frisk whined playfully.

"YOU KNOW THE RULES. YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE ONE." he said with a smirk.

"Fine. Jerry. He's normally distracted by Wi-Fi anyway." Frisk sighed. She then shivered.

Papyrus immediately pulled her into his arms and lay down with her, wrapping the blankets around them both. "BETTER?"

She snuggled into him with a content sigh, her back against his chest with her head nuzzling under his neck. "Better."

He grinned and kissed the top of her head, making her sigh in content. The two lay in silence, listening to the fire crackle and slowly falling asleep.

The power didn't return until the next morning. But Frisk didn't mind.

After all, she had Papyrus to keep her warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
